Apprehensive Reactions
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Mizu is good friends with Ikuya. However, after a naughty session of homework the friendship becomes very complicated, as forbidden feelings begin to intensify. Warning: Yaoi and Mature Content.
1. First Pleasures

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes oral, anal, Homsexual relationships, and Yaoi. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

This is the revised version of "Teasing You" and "Clandestine Thoughts." "Clandestine Thoughts" later became "Teasing You" with the same concept of two boys camping together and having a rough relationship at first, except the newer story had more details. However, after seeing the lack of views I decided to redo the story completely based off an idea that I got from conversations with a friend. Enjoy!

Chapter One: First Pleasures

A teenage boy let out a yawn as he opened up his sapphire colored locker. It was the beginning of a new week as the high school scenery was rather mediocre. All of the male students wore blue jackets with matching pants and black fancy shoes. A black tie was around the neck as a white short-sleeved shirt was underneath. He put his right hand on his somewhat spiky dismal hair as he opened up his hazel eyes.

'I'm ready for a nap,' he whined. The locker was part of an entire row of storage as the hallway was completely filled with the objects on both sides. The floor was white with a smooth reflection that could be seen only in the morning or before the hundreds of students walked across it. The ceiling was nine feet high with white tiles. The walls however were a shade of tan as the lining was wooden.

The male was five feet and six inches tall as he was seventeen years old or had one year left of school before college. Inside of his opened locker were several different books, a plastic bag filled with lunch, and a black backpack. He took out his dismal binder as he removed a brown math book from the storage as well and tucked it under his right arm.

"Yo Mizu. What's up?" a voice interrupted. Mizu glanced to the right to see his friend as he had the locker door opened up to his left. The locker itself was taller than the both of them were by several inches and a foot wide. The companion was two inches taller and the same age, but his black hair was much more in depth with more spikes. His violet eyes were rather penetrating and deep.

"Hey Ikuya. I think we have a test today in English," Mizu sighed. The male named Ikuya was currently wearing temporary half-framed glasses with a light blue color tone for the chassis. Other students were sauntering by as it was between the third and fourth class of the day. "Did you study at all?" He shut the door to his locker and turned his complete attention to Ikuya instead.

"Sort of. Heh." Before Ikuya could explain the bell sounded, or warned the students that there were a few minutes before the late alarm would go off. They went down the hall and into the first room on the right as many math equations were already written on he board. They sat toward the back as Ikuya was one seat to the right of Mizu, and Mizu had two students to his left. There were around thirty other students in the room as each desk was full, except for one or two.

"This class is so boring," Ikuya whined aloud. They watched as students emerged through the front door, which was to the right and at the front of the room. The walls and ceiling were white, as the floor was wooden. At the front of the room was the teacher's desk, which was cinnamon brown and plastic. The chalkboard was completely emerald green, except for the pale chalk markings.

Their teacher was a male as he had on the same uniform, but with a scarlet tie instead. The girls wore the same blue jacket, but no tie and with a matching skirt and pale leggings up to the knees. Mizu opened up his binder as his homework from the previous night was completed. He struggled with it for hours, but he was glad that he got it done on time.

"I guess we're learning about fractions," another student interrupted with a groan. Mizu turned his attention to the board as the final bell sounded in the hallway. The teacher pivoted with his short brown hair and black eyes focused and his mouth explaining the objectives rather rapidly. The two friends glanced at each other a few times, as Mizu would roll his eyes from the overwhelming lecture and Ikuya would smirk. The male seemed to be grinning a lot more than usual.

'Why is he acting so weird?' Mizu wondered. He glanced at Ikuya as the student continued to smile as if he knew something really important with pride. The class was a dull forty-five minutes long, as the lunch bell triggered the assault of students into the hallways once more. However, Mizu and Ikuya stood by their desks before actually doing anything else.

"That wasn't so bad," Ikuya stated with confidence. "We'll pass that test on Friday for sure." Mizu simply nodded but he still felt rather uneasy about the math functions and fractions. Ikuya seemed to be a lot more skilled compared to him with almost everything, so sometimes he felt like their friendship was more like a competition. "Let's go to the usual spot for lunch."

"Okay." Mizu and Ikuya returned to the busy hallway, as it was rather empty compared to the morning. Some of the students went off campus for lunch. However, the boys preferred to remain in the school to prevent tardiness. Their familiar location for lunch was a bench in a nearby hallway with glass windows on each side. The sunlight was strong and intense, as their backs were rather hot from the heat.

"What did you write your history report about?" Mizu asked. He was sitting on the wooden bench as Ikuya was to his left. They both had a sandwich in their hands as Ikuya's was tuna with lettuce and Mizu's was the typical peanut butter and jelly. Both had wheat bread for healthy purposes.

"Oh, just stuff," Ikuya joked. "I have one more page to write and then it's done." He took a bite of his sandwich as they both had cans of lemonade between them as drinks. The labels were yellow with lemons floating across. Mizu somewhat desired a more straightforward answer, but he just simply nodded his head.

"Yeah. I have two more pages left. Good things it's not due until next week," he continued. They both remained silent for a while as the food in their plastic pale bags was quickly ravaged. Suddenly, Ikuya leaned in close as he opened up his mouth to speak.

"Hey Mizu, have you ever jerked yourself?" he inquired with a whisper. The friend coughed and was rather confused. Jerked could have meant anything, so he honestly shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered. His reply made Ikuya roll his violet eyes again, but the friend was patient enough to explain. A few other students passed by as he waited to further describe the term.

"You know. Pleasured you. Played with you. Had an orgasm," Ikuya suggested. All of those terms were still perplexing to Mizu as he shrugged his shoulders. "You seriously have never done that? Sheesh. You're really missing out, Mizu." The glasses over his eyes reflected for a moment from the light.

"Wasn't that something we learned about in health last year?" Mizu questioned. "Anyway, I don't really get what you're saying." He stuffed a plastic piece of trash into the bag on his lap as he deeply exhaled. The view from the window showed the opposite hallway in the school, as two girls were sitting on the bench conversing with each other.

"Yeah it was. But, listen, try this out tonight," Ikuya began with a low volume. "Touch yourself down there. It'll feel really good." His right index finger pointed between Mizu's legs, as the male still didn't quite comprehend what he meant. "Just do it and tell me what happens tomorrow. I promise you'll really like it."

"Uh okay." Mizu watched as his hand was dropped to his side before glaring at the floor in awe. Whenever Ikuya told him to do something it either ended up being a disaster or an event. Mizu picked up the can of lemonade beside him and took another sip as the first bell went off along the corridor.

School ended and several hours passed as the winter season made it dark outside around the early evening. Mizu was watching television on the couch in the family room as he was trying to relax after a long day of school. The room was high with ten-foot ceiling and pale surfaces. The floor was covered in a beige carpet, as the couch was deep brown with leather. It was along the sidewall, as the television was on a wooden cabinet with glass doors that exposed the various DVD's within.

'There's nothing on tonight,' Mizu contemplated with a sigh. His parents were in the dining room as they were still chatting and eating dinner. To his right was the fireplace as it was petite and had a leafy wreathe above it. To the left was the kitchen as a wooden table sat beside the dividing wall and it had two chairs on each side. Behind it was the view of the backyard as they could see the forest behind the acre of yard and grass.

'Ugh.' The male had his legs crossed as his hands were holding up his chin in disappointment. He had finished most of his homework, except for the history paper. To the right of the kitchen table was an island as the top of it was in a dark shade of granite. The stove, refrigerator, microwave, and dishwasher were all along the corner wall as the cabinets were wooden.

Mizu suddenly remembered about Ikuya's suggestion as he peeked his head up to see what his parents were up to before he actually did anything, in case it went completely terrible. They were still in the other room as he had his attention back onto the television screen. He placed his legs over the edge of the couch and put his right hand between his thighs. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple white T-shirt as the fabric felt rather rough on his fingers.

'Hm.' Mizu felt around and beneath the zipper as his fingers went deeply across his concealed groin. A tingling sensation began to stir as he softly moaned. He liked the feeling of his fingers pressing against the underside of his pants, but he didn't know why. 'This feels kind of good.' He suddenly remembered that his parents were in the other room as he stopped and extended his hand onto his right thigh, but he was eager for more.

'This is getting weird,' Mizu thought to himself. His fingers cupped and rubbed in the same area between his legs as the warmth was growing and the sensation was slowly intensifying. He was groaning as well, but he had no idea why. He understood what body parts he was touching, but the motions of his hands were stimulating a different agitation compared to when he washed himself.

'I better go upstairs just in case,' the youth told himself. He shut off the television and hollered to his parents that he was going up to his room to study. The kitchen led into a narrow hallway with the same wooden floors and white walls. The steps were simple as they went up one flight onto the upper floor. The carpet was beige and soft as he entered his room, which was immediately in front of the steps.

Mizu shut his door, as the feeling between his legs was still there and starting to become worse. His room had a blue bed along the wall to the right as the window was beside it on the right hand side. Cerulean curtains covered the windows as he also had wooden blinds preventing anyone from peeking in. The bed was across from his closet door as the walls were the similar light blue shade of color. Beside the window was his wooden dresser as he immediately sat on the bedside closest to the window and put his legs over the edge like before. The lamp on the desk on the left side of the bed was switched on as it illuminated most of the room.

'Here we go.' Mizu immediately put his right hand onto the same area as he softly lamented with heavy breaths. He unzipped his jeans and spread out his legs, as he exposed his cock, which was beginning to stir. His right hand slipped beneath his balls as the feeling of his fingers against the underside of it was rather teasing. 'It's getting stronger.' When his fingers touched his balls and gave them a few squeezes he felt himself beginning to lose control.

'What's happening?' Mizu didn't stop as the drooping dick suddenly began to move on its own. It sprung upward and grew two inches larger. 'What the heck?' Mizu questioned the situation, but he continued to squeeze and fondle with his balls. His left hand then brushed against the erect cock as the feeling made him moan out loud. The more that he touched himself the harder the dick was.

'I can't stop,' he complained. The feeling of both hands caressing his groin was rather arousing and his body was becoming warmer. 'This isn't enough.' Mizu instantly felt like his hands weren't enough to satisfy the moment, so his eyes immediately fell upon the pale pillow on top of his bed. 'Maybe this will work.' He then stood up and took off his pants as the attire fell onto the floor. Next went his jacket and his shirt, as he was completely nude.

The male glanced down to see that he was still hard like a rock and the cock itself was beginning to throb. He then eased himself over his bed as he stuck the pillow beneath his dick and stretched himself out. His arms held himself up as he began to stroke the underside of his cock across the pillow's soft surface.

Mizu loudly lamented, as the thrust of his body against the pillow was immensely stimulating in a sexual way. He shifted it back and forth as each upward thrust was causing pleasure to envelop him. He sensed the dick pulsing and pounding like a heartbeat as the warmth and feeling were beginning to peak.

'It's so good!' Mizu stopped for a moment as he glanced down to see what was happening. His cock was a deep shade of red as it was twice the size as before and completely compact like a boulder. A transparent substance was trickling out of the tip as it oozed across his skin and onto the pillow beneath him. 'More…' His body rested on the cushion once more as he went briskly and felt the climax growing at a rapid pace. The bed was beginning to squeak as his body was moving inward and upward rather quickly.

'Something's coming,' Mizu groaned. His body was hot and warm, as a feeling of indulgence was very forceful and building up like an object under pressure. He continued thrusting and brushing as the bed was squealing even louder and his wild sounds were increasing in volume. 'Almost there…!' He was completely out of control as his body was naturally moving on its own across the pillow. The cock was violently throbbing as his waist was twitching from frequent spasms.

Suddenly, the feeling was at its peak as he got onto his knees and brushed the underside of his dick against the pillow with full force. His hands held him up as he shifted forward and back like a humping animal. Instantly the orgasm throbbed within as he powerfully wailed and felt his cock aggressively twitching. A moment later, the hot sticky semen, with a pale texture to it, shot across the bed, the pillow, and onto his legs.

'That felt really good,' he panted, as his breaths were heavy and staggering. The rush of the orgasm was like an excruciating relief to his body as the discharge itself was completely messy. His waist was still twitching as he collapsed forward and felt the cock begin to shrink. 'Ikuya was right. That felt awesome.'

End of Chapter One


	2. First Encounter

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Mizu was in front of his locker as it was the very next morning. He was still rather exhausted from the event on his bed during the previous night, but in the end it felt satisfying to him. However, the semen caused a vile smell to seep into his bed wear and flakes of white were scattered about, so he took a washcloth and wiped everything before going to sleep. Fortunately, his parents didn't bother him, so they weren't aware of what had happened.

"Hey Mizu," Ikuya uttered with a smirk. He was standing by the locker, as the partner was a bit startled. "So, did you do it last night?" He had on his glasses again, as he seemed proud and aggressive.

"Yeah," Mizu mumbled. "It felt good like you said, but it got onto my bed and pillow." The partner sighed as he pulled out his history book for his first class, which was starting in ten minutes. "I had to clean my sheets and everything." He rolled his eyes as he shut the locker and faced the friend, who was continuing to grin with delight.

"It's always like that the first time," Ikuya stated. "I'm glad it worked out for you, Mizu. If I figure out anymore tricks I'll call you." The male stood straight up as if about to depart from the scene, but Mizu had more to say on his mind. The students sauntering by were too noisy to hear their private conversation.

"But, what if my parents find out?" the partner whined. "I was lucky last night that they didn't see me." He felt uneasy doing such a mischievous conduct when he wasn't sure what his parents would think about the topic. "Is it going to make a mess each time I do it?" He gazed upward as Ikuya folded his arms and sighed.

"You'll be fine. Don't tell them what you're up to and do it late at night. That's my only advice," he explained. "It's probably better to jerk in the shower or somewhere that you could easily wipe it off, you know, probably not anything soft." Ikuya put his right index finger on the middle rim of his glasses as he pushed them upward. "My first time was like that too, so don't worry about it. Keep playing with it until you understand how it works."

"Uh, okay," Mizu retorted with a frown. The thought of taking a shower at night would definitely be puzzling to his parents since he rarely ever did. They both wandered off as they separated since they didn't have the first class together. Mizu couldn't help but think about the experience, as he was curious to know more.

The school day ended and passed as Mizu attempted to act normal around his parents during dinner and afterward while he completed his homework. The history paper was done as he sat on his bed and let out a yawn. It was a few hours away from midnight, as his parents would be shortly heading to sleep, or allowing him to have some time alone like before.

'Are they in bed yet?' he contemplated with a sigh. The teenager was ready to hop into bed with his soft pale blue pajama pants and shirt on. His feet were bare as it seemed too mild to wear socks. His schoolbooks were in front of him across the bed as he rapidly tossed them into his black backpack and put the bag by his bedroom door. The lamp was shut off as he wandered back to the front of the room to see if it was time yet, but he could hear the adults softly speaking from across the hall.

'Man, I'll be asleep by the time that they're done,' he complained. Suddenly, his cell phone went off as it was on his bed as the ring tone was rather technological. It was black and opened up with a petite screen on the top and the numbers on the bottom. The owner shut his bedroom door before going to the mattress and grasping the item. He glanced at the calling number to see that it was Ikuya. "Hello."

"Hey Mizu. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the friend stated. His voice was soft as if he was misbehaving or trying to not be disturbing. "Well, actually, I'm calling for a number of reasons." Mizu didn't answer as he simply sat in his bed directly in front of his pillow with his legs stretched out and somewhat apart. The bed covers on top of him felt rather warm and comfortable.

"What is it?" Mizu inquired. He too kept his voice in a whisper, as he wasn't really supposed to be awake at this point due to the early hours of awakening for school. The nighttime atmosphere caused the room to be rather eerie as the wind was howling from outside.

"I jerked myself three times in a row," the companion explained with excitement. "I'm actually about to start up again if I can get it to work, but that's the most I've ever done." Mizu heeded the heavy breaths as if Ikuya was rather exhausted, or most likely just finished. "Did you start yet?"

"No. My parents are still awake," Mizu answered with dismay. "I'm really nervous and I don't feel the mood for it." His free hand was sitting beside him, as he was somewhat anxious with the thought of putting it near the area between his legs.

"Oh, you'll quickly figure out how easy it is to be teased," Ikuya interrupted. "Mizu..." His breaths were beginning to stagger as if he was moving around a lot. "I'll tell you about my first time if you want." The sounds of soft moaning filled Mizu's right ear, as it was obvious that the friend was pleasuring himself while chatting. Mizu was rather disgusted, as he felt disappointed for being there while the youth was fondling alone.

"I guess, but maybe we shouldn't talk while you're busy," he argued. The groans were becoming a bit louder as they unexpectedly became soft breaths instead. The noises were surprisingly beginning to stir arousal between Mizu's legs as the male felt himself fidget a little.

"It's fine. The more we chat the longer it will last," Ikuya comforted. "Last month I was minding my own business doing my homework when I accidentally sat on my jacket, which was on my chair. The feeling of the hood felt good against my nuts, so I started touching myself. Eventually I couldn't stop as I took off my pants and I kept touching." He paused for a moment as more grunts sounded.

"Uh huh." Mizu replied as the thought of the pillow brushing against his groin was causing the familiar warmth to invade the area between his legs. His left hand went beneath the sheets as it was placed onto his thigh before moving on. "Then what?" The conflicting began as his body was eager for him to stroke, but his emotions refused with the thought of his parents walking in at any moment.

"I finally went to the bathroom and continued playing around as it kept getting bigger," Ikuya continued. "The warmth and feelings were so tempting that I just couldn't help but grab myself and continue to squeeze it." Mizu felt the resistance beginning to fade, as the friend's explanation was rather jaunty. His left hand took the cell phone and placed it under his left ear as he immediately shoved his right hand into his pants.

"Yeah…?" Mizu was losing control as the delicate handling of his fingers against his balls was highly intriguing, or his cock was already beginning to harden on its own. The fingers pinched and squeezed as he softly moaned.

"So I rubbed and rubbed as it was getting hotter and bigger," Ikuya admitted. "I used both hands as I felt something getting stronger and better with each stroke." Mizu put his right hand onto the underside of his concealed groin as he unwillingly groaned. The thought of Ikuya entered his mind for a brief moment, as the description was rather influential. "Eventually I felt like I was shivering as I finally gripped it really hard and came all over the tub."

"Came? What do you mean?" Mizu asked as his hand was shifting up and down in his pants. He wasn't paying full attention to the friend, as his situation was becoming more intensified with each squeeze and motion of his hand. His sounds were increasing in volume as Ikuya somewhat noticed.

"You know, had an orgasm, that stuff you had to scrub up," he said. "Anyway, I'll tell you what record I get at school tomorrow. The conversation is becoming too distracting for the both of us. See you, Mizu." Immediately after Mizu opened up his mouth to speak the line went dead. The listener simply put the phone beside him as his left hand joined up with his other beneath his attire.

'I'm so hard,' Mizu thought to himself with a whine. The left hand cupped his balls, as the double treatment was very overwhelming. He finally laid back as his head was on the pillow and his body was extended out across the mattress beneath the covers. His legs remained wide open as his hands continued to squeeze, rub, stroke, and wrap around the firm dick and spheres. The pre-cum was trickling out of his cock, as it felt sticky against his fingers.

'This is too good,' he whimpered. The bed began to squeak a little, as his body would arch back and forth with the movement of his hands. The concern about his parents drifted off, as the voluptuousness between his legs was astounding with indulgence. 'The orgasm…It's going to happen again…' His moans and groans were somewhat muffled between his lips as both hands were pushing and rubbing against the rock hard dick.

Mizu felt the cock begin to throb and pulse as he sensed that the climax would soon burst like before. However, he was too discomforted to get out of bed, as he had no choice but to do it right there and then in his bed. The passion and pleasure were intensifying as he sensed the spasms twitching in his waist.

'Ugh.' Mizu poked his head beneath the blanket, as he was curious to see what the scene looked like from within. His pants had a massive bulge poking out between his legs as his hands were going side to side. He could see the bottom of the groin, as it was beat red and beginning to roughly quiver. 'It's coming!'

Mizu lifted his head back onto his pillow as he arched his back and gripped the cock with both of his hands. His moans and laments were becoming louder as the bed was squealing from his desperate movements. His hands went briskly and resolutely as they went up and down across the throbbing dick.

'Ah! It's coming out again! It's so hot!' He shut his eyes and loudly wailed as he held onto the bottom of his cock with both hands and kept his back arched against the mattress. The groin inhumanly shuddered before spewing the familiar sticky simmering pale substance into his pants. The flow spread across his legs and stomach as the orgasm caused his waist to throb with the most intense sensuality.

'Oh no…' Mizu immediately relaxed his body as he sensed that he had just ruined his nightwear. His breaths were staggering as his heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were also covered with the odd element as the stench was swiftly filling his bed. He had no other option but to slip his legs out of the bed and then take out his hands when the blanket was no longer touching them. He sat on the edge of the mattress to see a wide wet spot between his legs.

'Guess I should clean this up,' he sighed. 'What a mess…' The male tried to be as quiet as he could as he softly stood up and began to change.

End of Chapter Two


	3. First Penetration

Chapter Three: First Penetration

Mizu was exhausted as he felt a sense of repeat, or the motion of putting his belongings into his locker before taking different items out of it. He ended up going to sleep an hour too late due to the vile smell in his bed and the mess in his pajama pants. Fortunately, his parents didn't mention anything about it, so he felt a bit at ease. Ikuya joined up with him a moment later as he had a somewhat tired look on his face.

"Hey Mizu," Ikuya greeted with a yawn. They both were heading to math class, as it was already the middle of the week. The students wandering by didn't pay attention as the friend leaned against the locker beside Mizu's being.

"How come you weren't at school this morning?" Mizu wondered with concern. "I've been wanting to talk to you all day." He shut the locker door as they began to saunter off toward the familiar classroom to the right. Ikuya wasn't wearing glasses, as his eyes were more obvious than usual.

"You'll never guess what happened last night," the partner began. "I was up until midnight to see how many times I could come, and I did it a total of seven times." He seemed very enthusiastic as Mizu simply rolled his eyes. "That's definitely a new record that I want to break again. Oh, so I wasn't here because you know, it's very tiring." The friend was surprised that Ikuya would sacrifice class to sleep in, but he too wondered if he could do the same.

"I see. Well, hopefully you didn't miss anything important in class," the other male sighed. They entered the classroom as the first bell sounded and many students were immediately sitting down. The buddies were side by side as their desks were toward the back once again.

"How did it go for you last night? It sounded like you were going at it when I hung up," Ikuya questioned. Mizu placed his binder onto the desk before opening up his mouth to speak. He blushed a little as fortunately no one was looking at them, but the explanation in itself was a bit much to say in such a public location.

"It was okay. I had a bigger mess to clean up though," he mumbled. "Is it going to be like that every single time?" Mizu felt like the first time that he jerked himself it was a lot more intense than the second attempt. He contemplated about if he too would end up doing it more than once in a row in order to completely satisfy his body.

"Well, it depends on how you do it," Ikuya explained. "If you do the same process repeatedly then it will quickly be monotonous. However, trying out new ideas might make it more stimulating. It really depends on how you approach it and how strong the mood is too." The second bell rang, as Ikuya couldn't finish his sentence. "Come to my house tomorrow after school. We should get together and study for math since you're struggling with it." His words interrupted the teacher for a brief moment as Mizu simply nodded his head and then faced the front of the room.

It was finally Thursday afternoon as Mizu was in Ikuya's room preparing for the math testing the following day. The room was filled with sunlight as the tan curtains were pulled back. The carpet was also a light tan color as the walls were a shade of red brown. The bed itself was covered with a crimson blanket as it was huddled along the right wall. The window was on the far wall as a wooden dresser was to the left of it.

"So if you do that then the equation should work," Ikuya explained. They were still in their school uniforms as they were sitting on the floor beside the bed. The bedroom door was pale and shut as it faced them. The books were scattered with various worksheets, as Mizu finally understood the work. However, the fact that he was in Ikuya's room was rather amazing and rather intrusive. He hadn't been there for a while since Ikuya didn't seem to invite him over like before.

"I'm getting a headache," Mizu whined. "That's probably enough for now, Ikuya." It was the afternoon as the wind was bustling about outside and dinner was a few hours away. The teenagers began to close the books and put everything away as Mizu felt the necessity to head home as soon as he could.

His parents knew where he was, but Ikuya's family wasn't there for another hour or so. He oddly felt uneasy with the two of them alone since he had the impression that Ikuya invited him over for more than just a study session, unless his thoughts were silly and impetuous.

"Would you like something to drink?" the friend asked. He stood up as Mizu simply stayed on the floor and sighed. "It's important to keep yourself hydrated." The youth below shook his head and then stood up.

"I'm okay. I guess I was expecting more," he admitted. "It's probably from working so hard." The companion sat on the edge of the bed as he wondered what they would do next. With the free time of an hour they could play a video game or listen to music. However, Ikuya had something else in mind.

"Yeah? That's good," he smirked. "Mizu, you've done it twice now, right?" His arms folded as he stood in front of the partner. Mizu nodded as he knew what the friend meant, which was rather mischievous of a question. "I want to see what you've learned firsthand. I can teach you how to jerk yourself so successfully that it'll feel really amazing every single time."

"Really? How's that?" Mizu questioned. He was rather perplexed since he wasn't even sure how to get himself in the mood or how to do it without making a mess at the end. Ikuya didn't say anything else as he squatted between Mizu's legs and instantly unzipped his uniform pants. "What are you doing?" Mizu blushed as his private parts were exposed to someone else for the first time.

"Just relax." Ikuya took out the drooping cock, as it was soft and squishy. Mizu gazed at his movements with curiosity from above as he widened his legs even more. Ikuya then stroked it with his right hand as it began to harden on its own. "I-Ikuya!" Mizu moaned as the organ grew in size and became firm like a rock. The hand went back and forth as each movement caused a wave of pleasure to tingle throughout his being.

"Wow. You're still so sensitive," Ikuya grinned. Mizu felt the warmth quickly spread between his legs as the other hand squeezed the loose balls. He then got onto his knees as he stuck the tip into his mouth, which caused Mizu to loudly lament.

"Ah! S-So good!" Mizu was wailing and moaning as the wetness and tightness of Ikuya's mouth across his cock was overwhelming and arousing. The mouth went up and down as the tongue flicked about and licked the sides. Mizu gripped the bed with his hands as the sucking caused his dick to throb and intensely twitch. Ikuya suckled harder as his mouth was causing strange noises.

"It's coming! I-Ikuya!" Mizu sensed the climax about to burst as the friend still had his mouth over his cock. The dick itself was red with passion as the shivers were trembling throughout his being. "Ah! Here it comes!" Mizu shut his eyes and arched his back as the orgasm was throbbing in his waist within a minute from when the companion started fondling with him. The hot pale substance shot into Ikuya's mouth, as the partner didn't seem to mind. The male between his legs pulled back as he licked his lips in delight.

"That was quick," Ikuya chortled. "Well, there are some issues, but they can be resolved." He stood up and watched the cock begin to soften, as Mizu was heavily breathing on the bed. "When you're about to have an orgasm you say you're coming. Making it sound like a thing is rather odd, or at least in my opinion it is." Mizu rolled his eyes, as he didn't really care about being told how to react.

"So? I was letting you know it was coming out," he explained. Some of the substance was still dripping out as it fell onto the carpet below. "Isn't it unhealthy to eat that stuff anyway?" The smell was rather strong as Ikuya continued speaking.

"Second, you need to do it more so you have more endurance," he added. "A short session isn't very satisfying." Mizu exhaled and gasped as Ikuya unzipped his pants and exposed his erecting cock. "All that sucking made me hard." He chortled before grasping it with his right hand and briskly rubbing it. The male then moaned before moving his hand from his groin to Mizu's chest.

"Ow!" Mizu was shoved backwards as Ikuya was suddenly going berserk. The friend removed his pants from his legs as his socks were also peeled away from his feet. His arms were lifted before his jacket and his shirt were unbuttoned and completely taken off. Everything was tossed to the floor as Ikuya then undressed himself as well. They were both completely nude as Ikuya got onto the bed and pulled the partner's legs toward him. He then got on top of Mizu's chest and had his cock above his chin.

"Suck on this," he ordered. Mizu didn't understand what he meant as the thick dick was shoved into his mouth. He loudly yelped, as the tip was too deep and causing him to gag. The tip went in and out as Ikuya moaned and felt his waist quiver with tiny spasms. The feeling of the dildo in Mizu's mouth was rather disturbing and frustrating to him, but the partner was enjoying it.

"I guess it's too soon for you to do oral," Ikuya sighed. He removed his wet and firm cock from Mizu's mouth as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Get on your knees, Mizu." The student did as told as his hands were gripping the pillow at the top of the bed and his butt was exposed to Ikuya's lap. Mizu suddenly sensed something probing about as he was instantly filled with discomfort.

"What are you touching?" Mizu wondered with alarm. Ikuya was pinching and squeezing his butt as his right index finger would poke at the tight opening. The finger went in as Mizu let out a loud groan. The sensation was completely fresh and new as the insertion flicked about and caused his cock to erect between his legs. 'I'm hardening just from this?'

"You're really tight," Ikuya complained. He then placed the underside of his cock against the opening as he stroked it along Mizu's skin. They were both sweaty and blushing, as they were both eager for some drastic and intense to occur. "I'm coming in." Ikuya immediately got bored of just rubbing about as he shoved the tip of his dick against the entrance.

"No, not there," Mizu lamented. "Ikuya…" The thought of Ikuya actually sticking himself in was rather astounding and outrageous. The male continued and stretched the cheeks apart as the cock went in the center. Mizu loudly whined, as the excruciating pain began to emerge between his legs. The one-inch thick and eight-inch long groin was slowly entering his body as his tight opening was spreading apart.

"You're so warm," Ikuya complimented. "Mizu…" The dick went further in as Mizu uncontrollably bellowed and groaned. The discomfort altered into pleasure as Ikuya began to go back and forth with his hips. His hands gripped onto the bed as he was completely over Mizu's lower body. His legs spread out, as the impact became grander. "This feels absolutely fabulous!" Ikuya groaned as his cock was hot and tightly within.

"Take it out!" Mizu begged. The feeling was very unpleasant and he sensed his body trying to push the length outward on its own. However, the intercourse itself was rather captivating. Ikuya continued humping, skewing, rasping, and ramming as eventually he was completely within. Their bodies were swaying in sync, as they were both loudly lamenting from the copulation. Pre-cum was seeping out of the both of them as it felt like soft drops of gooey sprinkles.

"You are my first," Ikuya whispered as he grinned. "Oh, Mizu. This is a lot better than I imagined it." He went a bit more quickly as he upwardly shoved inwardly and outwardly. Mizu glanced between his legs, as his own dick was throbbing and solid with the deep familiar color of scarlet. He was completely flabbergasted, as the anal sensation was very unique.

"I'm gonna come!" Mizu shouted. The feeling of Ikuya's dick deeply chafing within was very profound. The familiar twitching in his hips signaled that the climax was on the edge. Ikuya's tip was firmly ramming against his deepest corner as his own dick was pulsing with eagerness.

"M-Me too!" Ikuya admitted. He then briskly began to pick up speed, as the event was about to conclude. They both moaned and groaned, as the mounting titillation was about to explode. Finally, Ikuya held himself within against the deepest corner. He released a massive wail from his mouth, as his dick violently twitched within. "C-Coming!" He shut his eyes and continued to shout as the hot pale substance spewed from his dick and into Mizu.

"Ah!" Mizu loudly hollered as the semen began to fill him. It caused him to spasm as his own cock spat semen onto the bed and the pillow. They felt their waists twitch and squirm with the highest degree of voluptuousness. Mizu fell forward with exhaustion as Ikuya remained within.

"This is amazing," Ikuya complimented with a smile. He finished ejaculating a moment later as the both of them were heavily breathing and exhausted. Mizu felt disappointed for spilling the dirtiness across the furniture and him. "I could do that again."

"Um, maybe some other day," Mizu disagreed. He moaned again as Ikuya yanked his cock outward and poured more semen onto the bed between them. "I'm really sorry for ruining your bed." The partner pivoted his body and faced the nude friend as they were both sweaty and their cocks were soft again.

"It's fine. I'll wash it out before my family comes back," he comforted. "Just keep practicing, okay? I want to suck on you for a lot longer next time." Mizu rolled his eyes as he suddenly stared back at Ikuya and felt rather odd. He desired to touch the male instead of departing and returning to his house. He sensed the emotion of longing as if he was developing deep feelings for the friend, or appreciating him a lot more than usual.

"Okay." Mizu kept the discovery to himself as he continued gazing at Ikuya for a while before finally getting off the bed to return into his school uniform.

End of Chapter Three


	4. First Mess

Chapter Four: First Mess

It was a week since the incident at Mizu's house as the two friends continued to secretly enjoy the sensation that they found within. However, Mizu was still rather uneasy about playing with himself since the stench of the sticky substance was becoming stronger between his sheets. He tried doing it in the bathroom a few times, but wherever he was he would always have to clean up when he was finished. Sometimes he would think about Ikuya while doing it since he couldn't seem to stop daydreaming about the friend.

The Friday morning was bright and comforting, as the weekend was shortly to come. The friends were arriving at the school before the first class as they were meeting at Mizu's locker like usual. Mizu had also been contemplating about how to admit his feelings to Ikuya since it seemed rather important to share everything with the partner. He also was practicing to improve so that Ikuya wouldn't have anymore complaints the next time that they met up.

"Hey Mizu," Ikuya uttered with a smirk. He seemed to always be grinning or laughing lately, which was beginning to make Mizu a bit concerned. Ikuya had his glasses on, as they were illuminating over his eyes. Mizu didn't reply at first as he stuck his backpack into the locker and took out his books.

"Hello Ikuya," he mumbled with a frown. However, once he saw the partner's shimmering expression he slightly blushed. He felt flustered as he sluggishly shut the locker door. "H-How are you?" Mizu understood that he was behaving peculiarly due to the affection he had for the teenager.

"I'm all right I guess," Ikuya coolly retorted. He leaned his right shoulder against the locker beside him as he folded his arms. "Are you doing anything tonight?" The lenses on his face reflected as if he was asking a naughty question.

"Not really. Why?" Mizu inquired. He stood across the male as he had his books tucked under his right arm. The heat in his face faded away as the amount of students passing by was rapidly increasing. He kept his legs close together as he sensed a bit of throbbing between them from anticipation.

"We should have another study session," he explained. "You know, like before, but I have a surprise this time." The last few words were matched with a sneer, as Mizu understood the hint. "If you thought that was extreme you're going to really adore what I bought. Seven, my house, tonight. See you in class." He then surprisingly departed from the scene as Mizu wasn't able to say anything more.

Mizu sensed his body beginning to stir and squirm from the hesitation and anxiousness about the following evening. Through class he would attempt to come up with different concepts about potential situations between them both, but the consternation was still there. The hours quickly passed by as he shortly found himself leaving the school, heading home, and then going to Ikuya's house in the early evening. He also thought about practicing before the meeting, but he was too nervous to react.

Mizu was in Ikuya's room around the correct time as he brought his backpack with him filled with his books from school. The door was immediately shut, as it was just the two of them in the miniature bedroom. They were still in their school uniforms as Ikuya had removed his glasses and placed them onto his wooden dresser.

"Mizu, you didn't have to bring your homework," Ikuya razzed. They were standing up in front of the bed as Mizu had just arrived. "I was kidding about the homework part." He shrugged his shoulders and took the backpack from Mizu's right hand before placing it beside the front door.

"I didn't know. I thought we were studying and then doing it," he whined. Mizu was perplexed as he kept stuttering and dropping objects by accident. He sensed his body eager to go up to Ikuya and begin to overrun it with ardent affection.

"It's okay. Let's go to the bathroom. The gift is in there," the youth beamed. He opened up the door, in which Mizu didn't understand why it was shut in the first place, and they both sauntered across the upper floor to the left into the pale bathroom. The walls were a gray silver color as the ceiling was white. The floor was a tiled smooth pale tone as the sinks were covered with the same texture but in marble stone. The lights were above the mirror as the objects were to the immediate right.

On the left hand side of the bathroom was the white tub that matched with the cabinets beneath the sink. A pale blue shower curtain was around it as there were no windows within. It was big enough for two people, but Mizu didn't know how they would be able to remain in there without someone hearing them.

"Hurry." Ikuya waved his right hand as if motioning for the companion to rush within. "My parents will be home late tonight, so we only have a few hours." The bathroom door was shut as Mizu was immediately pushed against the far wall. He then noticed the two blue plastic cups on the sink beside some scarlet covered pills.

"What's that for?" he wondered aloud. The cups were filled with water as if prepared for something unique. Ikuya stood by the door and laughed as he relaxed his arms. The space between them began to diminish as Mizu went closer to him.

"Those pills are the thing that I was talking about," he answered while trying to keep calm. "They're weenie enhances. According to the box they're supposed to make them bigger and stuff. I thought, might as well try them out with my buddy Mizu." The taller one chortled again, as Mizu was rather flabbergasted.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?" Mizu complained. The pills were an inch long and two centimeters wide. He felt restless since the drugs could be hazardous or even questionable. However, Ikuya shook his head and went along with it.

"Someone I know tried them out and they said it was fine," the taller one muttered. "The box says to take two, but why not get twice the reaction?" Ikuya arranged the pills along the surface of the sink so that they would each get three. "Eat up." Mizu gazed in awe as Ikuya instantly grasped the drugs and plunged them into his mouth. He drank all of the water in the cup before slamming it against the top of the sink. "Come on, Mizu!"

"I don't know…" Mizu sensed the pressure on his shoulders as he stubbornly put the tablets into his right hand before tossing them into his mouth. He immediately drank the fluid since the taste was rather bitter. He felt the capsules drop as his heart was pounding from the tension.

"Now we have to wait five minutes or so for the effects to kick in," Ikuya continued with dismay. He put both cups above the bowls as the remaining drugs were shoved into his right pants pocket. They both waited and leaned against the sink as the anticipation was rising rapidly. Mizu was so fidgety that he was somewhat nauseated from the prolonged event.

"Has it been five minutes?" Mizu interrupted. He didn't have a clock with him, but Ikuya had a black watch in his back pocket, or he usually did. Mizu gazed ahead as he saw Ikuya's hand drop into his pocket before taking out the familiar item.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I forgot to check it before we started." The two males stood around and impatiently waited, as the minutes seemed to be slowly passing. Finally, something began to stir. "Oh! It's starting!" They both stared at the area between their legs as the excitement began to arise.

A moment later Mizu sensed the usual warmness beginning to swell between his legs. The arousal was briskly overcoming him as he felt his cock beginning to erect on its own. He observed in astonishment as his clothed dick was immediately poking through his pants, and it seemed to be larger than normal. It was pulsing and twitching as he released a moan from his mouth.

"I think it worked!" Ikuya hollered with joy. Mizu heeded the partner as he too had a massive bulge in his pants. "Take your clothes off. Let's see if they are actually bigger." Mizu obeyed and first took off his socks before pulling his pants down. The dick was already beat red and as hard as a rock as it was ten inches long and two inches wide, which was definitely a bit finer in comparison to normal.

"Whoa!" Mizu gasped, as even his balls were completely stiff. The entire cock was hot and throbbing as if about to burst on its own. "What do we do now?" The concern about its size bothered him since he could barely fit Ikuya's presence before, so the larger position could possibly stretch him even more to the point of heavy discomfort.

"Jerk it of course," Ikuya grinned. "That's why we're in the bathroom." He was completely nude as his uniform was placed onto the floor beside the toilet. Mizu removed his own shirt and jacket as they headed over to the tub and the taller one pulled away the shower curtain. "Let's see how much comes out." Ikuya spread his legs and grasped his big cock as he immediately groaned and rubbed it.

"Alright." Mizu joined him a moment later as he too was intensely overwhelmed with arousal from the feeling of his hand on his thick cunt. They both stroked and bellowed, as the dicks were fully upright and stiff. "Ah! It's so good!" Mizu uncontrollably lamented as the sensation of the climax was rapidly uprising within. He arched his back and put both hands onto his dick as the squeezing and rubbing caused it to lose control.

"C-Coming!" He felt the orgasm violently pulsate within as the pleasure filled his waist. The hot sticky substance poured over the tub and the wall. However, the groin remained the same instead of softening like usual.

"You're still too sensitive," Ikuya stated. He was still stroking and playing with himself as he was attempting to get himself to ejaculate. "This is taking too long." He then squatted over his pants as he took out an object from the left-hand side. It was a male vibrator as it was an inch thick and eight inches long. The purple rubbery surface immediately went into him as he loudly groaned.

"This is more like it!" Ikuya roared. He stood up beside Mizu as the vibrator was active and beginning to quake within. The feeling within caused the orgasm to quickly emerge as his hands briskly rubbed and squeezed. Mizu could hear the buzzing of the toy as the bottom of it was sticking out of Ikuya's butt.

"A vibrator? Really?" Mizu groaned. He sensed that Ikuya was jerking himself so much that his own two hands weren't enough to satisfy him anymore. He also sensed a bit of jealousy, as he desired to try out the adult toy himself. Ikuya loudly moaned as he held his dick upward and forward before spewing the semen all over the tub.

"I'm already on round two," Ikuya boasted. With the pill enhancement and the vibrator the next climax was already rapidly building within. Mizu watched as the friend was teasing himself instead of sharing his body. "You wouldn't like the vibrator since it will make you come too fast."

"I see." Mizu sighed as he decided to try for another release. While he was in the middle of the next summit Ikuya was already about to burst again. Mizu knew that Ikuya was having an orgasm whenever he would abruptly yell and hold onto his dick like a hose. However, the taller one felt the climax throb within, but nothing came out. "How did you do that?" Mizu gawked, as Ikuya seemed to have learned how to hold back the sticky stuff from coming out.

"It takes a lot of practice," he answered. "You flex this certain muscle and it prevents the mess. It's really good for a huge finish. Please don't interrupt, I'm about to come again." Ikuya seemed irritated as he focused his attention onto the tub and loudly moaned once more. Mizu watched his dick as it violently twitched, but nothing was discharged. He was personally still on round two as he decided to see if he could handle another ejaculation.

"It's working," Mizu told himself. His hands were brushing along his cock as they would squeeze and firmly rub. He sensed the climax beginning to stir, as he was mere minutes away from releasing again. Ikuya was constantly bellowing beside him, as the male became rather speechless. Mizu enjoyed hearing Ikuya's sounds since they caused him to become even friskier. He stroked himself briskly for another few minutes as his cock began to squirm.

"C-Coming!" Mizu wailed. He felt the indulgence burst in his waist as the sticky stuff was shooting into the tub once again. He felt exhausted as his breaths were heavy, but his cock was still erect. He sat down by the tub and rested his back against the cabinet sink as he widened his legs and continued to stroke his dick with his right hand. 'This is tiring.' Ikuya was still ranting and fervently grunting, as it seemed like his groin was shaking every other minute in his hands.

"One more try…" Mizu whispered. He arched his back as a sick feeling entered his stomach. Lately it seemed like he would sometimes receive a stomachache after a release, but he didn't know why. His hand eventually fell to the floor, as he was too tired to continue. However, Ikuya was still jerking himself without any drowsiness.

"Mizu! What's wrong?" Ikuya suddenly asked. He stopped fidgeting as he stood over the friend and looked down upon him. "You only did it twice." His right hand was still grasping his groin as if he was talking and teasing himself simultaneously. "Want me to help?" Mizu shook his head, as he preferred to lie there until the pills wore off. "Let's try something. Sit your stomach on the edge of the tub. Let's do it again, just like before."

Mizu shrugged his shoulders before slowly making his way to the tub and placing his chest onto the top of it as if he was cleaning the middle. His legs were along the floor as his cock was barely pressing against the surface of the tub. He then blushed as he felt Ikuya's cock beginning to rub against his butt.

"It's too big!" he whined. The partner ignored his plea as he pressed both hands against the cheeks and spread them open. He stuck the tip of his dick in the center as the top of it began to pierce the tiny opening. "No! Ikuya!" Mizu cried as he felt the intense pain from the giant dick inching into him. The penetration was fierce and immense as Ikuya eventually fit completely within.

"It fits," he grinned. Ikuya had his hands on the rim of the tub as his waist was against Mizu's butt. Mizu's legs were between his as they both widened their thighs for comfort. Ikuya began to sway upward and outward as the rams were causing Mizu to rub his own dick against the side of the tub. The surface was chilling as he uncontrollably groaned.

"I-Ikuya!" Mizu bellowed. He felt the cock go completely within as the tip was heavily rubbing against the deepest corner. He felt Ikuya's balls bouncing around, as the dick was so long that an inch or two couldn't fit into his butt. They both bellowed in sync as each push and thrash caused them to become overwhelmed with indulgence.

"So good!" Ikuya admitted. The vibrator was still in his own body as the rasping of it caused him to feel like someone was violating his own being from behind. He began to increase in speed as he sensed the climax quickly increasing with each upward stroke of his cock. Mizu was staring at the tub as his dick was constantly rubbing against it. The double treatment was intensely captivating as he sensed the finish about to arrive within minutes.

"I-Ikuya!" Mizu lamented. "Come inside of me!" His body was eager to feel the hot substance in his own since it was like a gift from the partner. Suddenly, Ikuya went quiet as he abraded as hard as he could, bucking, ramming, thrashing, and firmly going outward and inward within Mizu's butt.

"I'm…I'm coming!" Ikuya shouted. "It's going to be a giant load! Ah! It's going to be a dozen orgasms in one!" They were both practically yelling as the climax was at its peak and about to burst. They felt their cocks violently twitching and throbbing, as the process was about to explode. "C-Coming!" Ikuya shrieked as he then pushed his dick furthest before holding it still, which caused instant discomfort to Mizu.

"It hurts!" Mizu shivered as Ikuya ejaculated and the flow of the hot sticky substance began to rush into his butt. The feeling of the release caused him to discharge as well as his own semen squirted onto the tub, the floor, his stomach, and his legs. Ikuya was still ejaculating as he remained in place.

"I'm going to fill you up!" Ikuya razzed. Mizu felt his body beginning to bloat like a water balloon as the amount of semen was grand and extreme. The releases finished as Ikuya removed the vibrator and sensed his cock beginning to shrink while still inside of the partner. They were both heavily breathing and sweating as the pill's effects were quickly fading away. "That's enough for today. You did, well, Mizu."

"Y…Yeah." Mizu felt the cock being removed as semen dropped onto the floor from his opening. They then lay across the floor, as the room seemed to be spinning.

End of Chapter Four


	5. First Embarrassment

Chapter Five: First Embarrassment

_Mizu was swimming in the middle of the ocean as he could see the shoreline up ahead. The waves were softly flowing about, as he remained afloat over the depths of the sea itself. He was alone as he was struggling to get ashore with his arms rapidly pushing him forward. He was in his sapphire swim shorts as the sun was glimmering overhead causing him to feel the intensity of it against his vulnerable skin._

'_I better hurry to shore,' he thought. He had the feeling that something was pursuing after him, in which he hoped to reach the beach before it caught up to him. However, his legs were beginning to throb with exhaustion, as all of the kicking was a bit unbearable. Suddenly, something touched his right leg as he let out a yelp._

"_Get off me!" the male hollered. Shortly after his other leg was also seized as he sensed something rubbery and alive grasping onto his thighs. He then saw the scarlet octopus head sticking out of the water while he turned his head back toward the sea. "No! Stop!" His pleas were disregarded as the animal continued to stick to him. Two of the arms were occupied with his legs as he felt a third arm reaching into his boxers._

"_Don't touch me there!" Mizu ordered while slightly blushing. The arm extended upward in his attire as it began to wrap around his cock and squeeze it. The male sensed himself hardening by the unearthly handling as he released an uncontrollable moan. "I'm stuck." Mizu tried to swim some more, but his body was overcome by the arousal. The arm around his dick was pulling and rubbing, as he was completely erect._

"_It feels good even if it's an octopus," he thought aloud. A fourth arm grabbed his balls, as the movements were slow due to the water's surface. He felt another tip probing his butt as the sensual pleasure of his groin was causing a climax to quickly emerge. His waists began to twitch as he shut his eyes and felt himself lose resistance to the assault. "I'm gonna come!" The arm squeezed and caressed briskly, as the orgasm was about to burst._

Mizu awoke with a cold sweat across his body as he was simply in his bed tossing and turning after a horrid nightmare. The scene of the octopus attacking him was rather sensual and taunting. The youth had on a white shirt and crimson boxers as he still felt the friskiness enveloping his being.

'I'm so hard.' He sat up and threw back the bed sheets as he heeded the bulge poking through his lower attire and between his legs. There was a wet spot toward the top of the lump as it was from pre-cum. The urge to soothe it was tempting and forceful. However, he simply turned over to his lamp and picked up the cell phone that was on top of the miniature table.

"Hey," Mizu stated as he could hear Ikuya yawning through the speaker. "I'm sorry to call you this late at night, but something weird just happened." It was almost three in the morning, as they would both be waking up in three hours for school.

"What is it?" Ikuya wondered with a sigh. "It better be worth interrupting my sleep." Mizu rolled his eyes but continued staring at his pants as his left hand poked at the concealed cock. It was firm and ready to burst as he simply relaxed his arm.

"I had a dream that an octopus was violating me. I woke up and now I'm really hard," he explained. "Why is this happening?" Mizu was glad that his bedroom door was shut, as it was a week since his last visit to Ikuya's house, or the mess that they made in the bathroom from the enhancement pills.

"Hm. You had a wet dream," the friend answered. "You could either relieve yourself now, or wait and have double the finish." Mizu raised his right eyebrow, as the companion wasn't making much sense to him. "Come to my house tomorrow after school and I'll help you with your dilemma. But don't come until then. Okay?"

"I guess so," Mizu uttered. His cock was throbbing and trembling as he simply put the blanket back over his body. "I'll see you later then. Thanks Ikuya." They both hung up as Mizu laid back and let out a deep exhale. It was going to be tough not being able to jerk himself until after school, but Ikuya's concept seemed very intriguing to him. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the indulgence as the image of the octopus was still rather strong in his mind.

Mizu surprisingly fell back to a deep slumber as he woke up a few hours later to the sun illuminating into the room. He tossed his bed sheets aside as his groin was still stiff, but not as tense as directly following the reverie. He got prepared for school as he pulled the jacket firmly down, or attempted to cover the lump in his pants.

Mizu arrived at school a half-hour later as Ikuya was waiting for him at his locker, which was unusual because the shorter one usually was there first. He glanced down for a moment to see that his jacket wasn't concealing his dick, but it calmed down for now.

"Hey Mizu," Ikuya grinned. He was wearing his glasses as the rims were reflecting the light coming from outside. "I see you aren't teased. Did you blow while on the way here?" The friend laughed a little, as he seemed enlightened by the moment.

"No, I just left it alone," Mizu explained. He blushed a bit as the companion smirked once again. "I'm holding back like you told me to." The shorter one felt uneasy as other students began to fill the halls. He was really late compared to normal or more likely from the thoughts of the nightmare staggering in his mind.

"Let me show you something," Ikuya interrupted. He took the backpack off of his shoulders and flung it in front of his shoes as he briskly opened it up with the zipper. He pulled out a book with a light blue cover that wasn't very thick. His back was straight up as he opened up the novel to a certain page. "If you flex the muscle like this then you'll prevent yourself from making a mess."

"Huh?" Mizu observed the pages that were put between them as he spotted a picture of someone's cock, an illustration, of fingers touching toward the bottom of the base. There were arrows and text as it basically explained what Ikuya was speaking about.

"This is a really neat book. It tells you everything about the body, including how to relax and the most sensitive spots." The male seemed highly intrigued as he quickly shut the novel and tossed it back into his bag before closing it and shoving it back onto his shoulders.

"Um, okay. Thanks Ikuya." Mizu didn't say anything else as the first bell sounded in the hallway. The thoughts of surviving the day were heavily on his mind as he could already feel the sensual impulses tingling between his legs. The partner was already departing as they had separate classes. The male went down the hallway and to the left as he entered his first course, which was history.

Mizu sat in his usual seat, which was toward the back of the room. The classrooms were very identical, except for the accessories such as supplies, posters, or books. There were maps across the walls as he impatiently waited for class to begin. He hoped that the lesson would take his mind off of the dream and the stirring thoughts in his mind. The teacher was a rotund man with no lower facial hair as his back was to the chalkboard most of the time.

'This is boring,' Mizu thought. A simple fifteen minutes had passed as the class was learning about a certain country. His thoughts began to wander, as the students beside him also seemed occupied. The scene of the ocean on one map reminded him of the octopus in the nightly illusion, as he could still recall the tense feelings when he awoke.

'Oh no…' To Mizu's dismay the image of the sea creature led him to the perverted strokes of it across his skin, which was causing him to become frisky. The warmth and the strokes of the animal were soothing and intense. The professor had his face staring at the board as the student glanced down to see himself beginning to harden. 'I can't leave the class like this.'

Mizu had no other choice but to relieve himself as part of his body was throbbing with pleasure, and the other half was attempting to resist. He could see the lump beginning to form in his lower uniform as his right hand went beneath the desk and felt the bulge with his fingers. The touch of his hand was relieving as he immediately moaned, but softly so that no one would notice.

'Ugh. It's so hot,' Mizu whined. He had his legs close together as the sensation was quickly spreading throughout his entire being. The student felt embarrassed for doing such a thing in the middle of class, but ignoring it was becoming too difficult. His hand then burrowed into his pants as he stroked the tip a bit and released another groan. His face was becoming sweaty as fortunately he was so far in the back that the teacher couldn't see him, and the students around him were so deep in thought that they weren't paying attention to him.

'That feels good,' he lamented with a soft grunt. His hand was squeezing his groin as he sensed the sticky pre-cum already dripping onto his fingers. The dick itself was stiff like a rock and twitching with excitement. He caressed it briskly as he remembered the picture from the book and felt more confident that he could squeeze out an orgasm without making a mess. However, the movement of his hand in his attire was constrained and tight, as he preferred to be in his bed without any restrictions.

'I'm gonna come,' he puffed. His hand was swift and firm as his waist was trembling in his seat. His fingers made sure to remain in position, as the intent to not blow was immense. He sensed the climax about to burst as he was beginning to heavily breathe. His mouth was kept shut to make sure that he didn't make any sounds, but he just wanted to let it all out right there and then.

'I'm coming!' Mizu arched his back a little as his fingers gripped the bottom of the cock and flexed it. He sensed the intense pleasure quake in his hips as fortunately nothing came out like he had hoped. However, his body was still eager for that final release of hot semen across his body. The male tried to calm down as his heart was pounding in his chest. He removed his hand as it was completely moist and gooey, but he simply rubbed it off against his pants.

Several hours later, Mizu was heading over to Ikuya's home, as he felt rather exhausted. He had spent a few minutes during each class jerking, and during lunch and on the walk to his neighborhood. His backpack felt heavy as he had an orgasm twice the amount of times as he did when he had used the pills, which was the most in his life so far. Ikuya's house was quickly approaching as he scurried to the front door feeling his body tensing up as if holding back something grand that could erupt at any moment.

Mizu was shortly in Ikuya's room as the both of them were beside the bed with the door shut and the parents not home like before. Ikuya had everything set up already as there was a fresh blanket on the bed and the vibrator on the table beside it.

"Wow. So you managed to get through today without coming?" Ikuya wondered with a chortle. Mizu had his pants unzipped while standing by the bed, as the partner was tugging his lower attire to the floor in a rush. "It's your turn though this time." Ikuya preferred that he would be on the bottom so that he could receive the release at the end.

"I guess so," Mizu answered with pink cheeks. The sight of the friend made him anxious as he sensed his cock already beginning to thicken. "I just want to let it all out already." Ikuya stood up as he unbuttoned the jacket and tore that off of his upper body to expose the pale shirt beneath it. That went away as well as the shorter one was completely nude.

"I see. Don't worry, this will feel really good," Ikuya complimented. "Holding back was worth it. You'll see." He then began taking off his own uniform as all the talk about ejaculating was teasing his insides. He delighted in watching the friend squirm and being so loyal to him.

"I hope you're right." Mizu was a bit astonished as Ikuya's dick was already erect like his own, or changing to the deep colors and becoming solid like a boulder. However, Mizu felt the urge to kiss the friend, but Ikuya preferred to get directly to the bed. The youth sat onto the bed as Ikuya removed his glasses and placed them beside the vibrator. He then eased himself across the bed as his head was still above everything. Mizu was between his legs, as he felt uneasy being the one in charge for once.

"Come on. We've done this twice now," Ikuya sneered. "First you suck, then tease, and stick it in." Mizu shook his head as he eyed the huge and thick length between his legs. He remembered when the male forced it into his mouth, which was rather discomforting. He then leaned forward and licked around the tip as Ikuya immediately wailed.

"What?" Mizu inquired. He was amazed at how the ally reacted, as he didn't receive a response. He then pressed his lips over the tip as the length slowly entered his mouth. He went up and down as Ikuya was groaning and bellowing. After several strokes he removed himself and squeezed the balls that were dangling beneath everything.

"Now it's my turn." Ikuya went forward as Mizu sat up and did the same, but in an improved fashion of course. Mizu yelled as the wetness against his skin was refreshing and indulging. The male tried to stop making noises, but he couldn't control himself. The mouth went up and down as the tongue flicked about. The friend finished as he then got onto his knees with his butt right in front of the companion. "Stick it in. Hurry."

"Okay…" Mizu was shaking and shivering as his cock was covered in drool and pre-cum. He placed his hands onto Ikuya's skin as it felt soft and plush. His dick went upward, as he had to sit on his knees. "Here I come." The tip was pressed against the opening as he felt it become compressed from the tight canal. He was somewhat frightened of causing pain to the friend since he was sticking such a huge object into him.

"Yes, that's it," Ikuya encouraged him. Mizu continued pushing as the warmth from the restricting opening was slipping against his hardened groin. He eventually reached as far as he could as he began swaying his waist back and forth. They both groaned, as the voluptuousness was overwhelming and quickly increasing. Mizu loved the feeling of being in Ikuya as he picked up a bit of agility and sensed his tip touching the deepest corner.

"This is great. I can feel you around me," Mizu groaned. With each repetitive movement he felt himself loosening up as if the entrance was widening to his presence. His hands were gripping onto Ikuya's stomach as he held the friend close to him. They felt their bodies bouncing and swaying as their balls were rocking like items hanging from a car mirror.

"Harder," Ikuya demanded. "Don't be afraid of hurting me." Mizu did as told and rammed himself within while pushing more firmly. He sensed the climax building up, as his body was warm and sweating. His sounds were becoming louder as the copulation was becoming more desperate. "Come inside of me, Mizu." Mizu listened as he was briskly ramming, thrashing, bucking, humping, and upwardly shoving himself in and out.

"I feel it coming," Mizu stated between breaths. He suddenly felt his waist begin to quiver as the summit was on the edge. "I-I'm coming!" Mizu thrashed several more times as Ikuya was also loudly lamenting and groaning. The shorter one then held him against the deepest wall as he let out a huge moan and felt his cock violently throbbing.

"M-Me too!" Ikuya knew what was about to happen as Mizu felt the orgasm burst into his hips. The intense sensuality was so grand and a huge relief to a stressful day. The semen was hot and sticky as it began to pour into Ikuya's body.

"There's so much…" Mizu thought aloud. Ikuya was bellowing as he felt himself quickly filling up. The discharge caused his body to ejaculate as the semen shot onto the bed and all over the wall. Mizu was still releasing the semen as the flow was ten times more than usual. He hollered the entire time as some of it began to pour out of Ikuya's body between them. It finally ended as the orgasm was astounding and quickly fading from his being.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Mizu wondered. He felt exhausted as he pulled himself out and his dick was completely covered with the pale substance. Ikuya was almost passed out as he fell forward onto the bed and into the mess that he made.

"You held back. It's obvious, isn't it?" Ikuya razzed. They both sensed the feelings quickly diminishing as they lay back across the bed and released heavy breaths. Mizu was still ecstatic as he was in awe about how much he had come. He also liked being inside of Ikuya, or the fact that he was beginning to admire the friend even more.

End of Chapter Five


	6. First Betrayal

Chapter Six: First Betrayal

Mizu spent most of his weekend doing his homework, but he couldn't stop shoving away the feelings that he had while he was with Ikuya the day before. He was a bit eager to be with him again, but first he had to complete all of his work. The minutes turned into hours as he quickly found himself returning to the school the following Monday. He had called Ikuya a few times the night before, but the friend never replied.

Mizu was standing by his locker as he expected the companion to show up at any minute, but Ikuya never arrived. The first bell sounded as he disappointingly headed to his history class. The first class ended as his day went on, and there was no sight at all of Ikuya. He even asked other students if they had seen him, but most of them didn't even know who he was.

The shorter one was concerned as he found himself quickly asleep and waking up to Tuesday morning. He had sent texts overnight, but he awoke to no responses at all. At school, Ikuya wasn't there either like the day before. His worry was growing as he contemplated about where the friend could be, or possibly sick with a sudden illness or simply too busy with something else to show up. Mizu decided to visit Ikuya after school, as he found himself by the front door of the house, in which he knocked and waited, but no one answered. The male went home and attempted his homework, but he couldn't concentrate with the thought of Ikuya being possibly hurt and in peril somewhere. He also wondered if his discharge on the previous Friday afternoon was too much for Ikuya to handle and something awful happened to his body.

Mizu eventually stopped sending texts as he went through the Wednesday schedule trying to be concerned about the school work more than the possibilities about Ikuya that were constantly bothering him in his mind. A complete week had passed as it was Friday morning and Mizu was at his locker like usual.

"Yo Mizu," a voice interrupted. The male cringed at the sound of the tone as he glanced to the right to see Ikuya standing there like normal. He immediately shut his locker door in irritation and regard as he simply opened up his mouth to speak, but his tense throat choked some of the words.

"I-Ikuya? Where have you been?" He wasn't sure whether to slap the friend or to give him a hug, but he simply kept his arms by his sides except for to hold up the history book that was beneath his right arm. "I called and sent you texts. You missed a whole week of school." The taller one leaned against the locker with his arms crossed as he smirked, which was completely familiar.

"I was busy," he answered while being mysterious. "Nah, it's a really cool story. I'll tell you about it if you want, but it's kind of long." Mizu felt his heart pounding as he sensed himself becoming rather curious.

"Do share." Mizu rested his back against his locker as the first bell went off, but the both of them didn't budge. Mizu felt uneasy since he didn't want to miss class, but the friend was about to tell him something important, or the reason why he had been missing all week long.

"Okay, so I met this girl online about a month ago, and we have been talking ever since," he explained. "Simple conversations turned into detailed chats as we both realized that we were living close to each other. So we decided to meet up. That's why I haven't been around."

"So, that's why you missed school? To be with some online friend?" Mizu repeated. He felt his throat tightening, as the story was becoming more complicated than he had hoped. "You could have at least responded." He felt his fingers forming a fist in his left palm, as he was becoming rather tense.

"Not just some friend, a girl," Ikuya chortled. He stood straight up as his arms became relaxed. The late bell sounded as they were the only ones in the hallway, and teachers would be coming by in several minutes to check for hall passes in which neither of them had one. "Oh, we had a lot of fun. We hung out at her town and place and spent hours in bed together."

"I-In bed?" Mizu repeated. "Like just sleeping or…?" A part of him wanted to know the rest of the story, but another part could tell that it was about to get more ugly. He sensed his heart pounding, as his words were becoming difficult to say.

"I guess, but no, we had sex together," Ikuya continued with a smile. "It felt so good. A woman's body is perfect. We did it every single day and even at some places near her house. I don't think I could repeat that finishing feeling again. And her chest was wonderful, too. Oh, Mizu, you should try it with a girl." The tears began to form in Mizu's eyes as the thought of the beloved companion having intercourse with someone else was considered heartbroken to him, or like what they did didn't mean anything at all. "That's why I didn't call or text you. I was too busy to contact anyone."

"W-Why?" Mizu coughed. "Why did you do it with someone else?" He sensed the first tears coming out of his eyes onto his cheeks as Ikuya didn't seem to notice. He also felt like they would be caught soon, but he didn't mind. At this point he was too upset to really care about detention.

"What? Sex? I don't know," Ikuya shrugged. "Ever since I started jerking myself I just want to know what it's like to feel everything and experience whatever I can with it." He then saw the tears strolling down Mizu's face as he frowned. "Why are you crying? It's not like I cheated on you or something. We aren't together like that."

"I-Ikuya…" Mizu was speechless, as he couldn't talk at all. The words were penetrating his heart like a painful sword. He dropped his book onto the floor before opening up his mouth. "I hate you…" He then shoved the former friend against the locker as Ikuya was shocked. Fortunately, his glasses weren't on. "If you didn't know I did have feelings for you. But you used me for your own pleasure. I'm done being with you." After another push with his hands he ran off while not looking back.

"Mizu! Wait!" Ikuya watched as the student ran down the hall in a rush with the soft sounds of crying echoing along the walls. Mizu continued scurrying and running as he could barely see where he was going with the tears moistening up in his eyes. He eventually reached the exit, as no one was there to stop him from departing the school grounds.

'That jerk,' Mizu thought while going down the street. The sun was high in the sky as vehicles were passing by along the road, which was to his left. The buildings around were blurry and hazy as he completely focused on getting to one place, or his bedroom. The sidewalk turned into a path as he entered the familiar grove of trees around the houses. He reached his own as he sensed the light blue wood being like the outside of a sanctuary.

'He did it behind my back like I didn't mean anything to him at all,' he continued contemplating. 'I won't jerk myself at all anymore. What a complete waste of time.' He was shaking as he attempted to open the front wooden door with the flaxen key in his right hand, as fortunately no one else was home to ask what was wrong. He entered the house and locked the door behind him as he took off his shoes and tossed them beside the front door before racing up the steps. His room was on the right as he entered it and shut the door.

His body floated toward the bed as he immediately lay across it with his face against the pillow and felt the tears stream out of his eyes like a river. The image of Ikuya's face illuminated in his mind as he tried to fight it.

'No, he did it all to make me sink to his level,' he told himself. 'I should have never listened.' His hands gripped the pillow as he felt his cock rubbing against the blanket of his bed. He was whimpering and wailing as the feeling along his body was soft and innocent, or he had no intention of giving into the selfish pleasures like before.

The hours passed as he remained on his bed continuing to cry. He heard the familiar sound of the car arriving in the driveway from outside, as he knew that his parents would be entering the house at any minute. With red eyes and moist cheeks he got off the bed and slowly made his way to the shut bedroom door. He unlocked it and went into the hallway as he spotted his family by the front door conversing with each other.

'I should tell them,' he convinced himself. 'That might make me feel better.' The student limped down the steps as he sniffled and felt his stomach twist in discomforting knots. He opened up his mouth as the adults saw his tearful expression with concern. 'I'll tell them everything. Yeah, no more secrets. I shouldn't have done it all in the first place.' He stood between them as he held his mouth opened and tried to speak as clearly as he could.

"Mom. Dad. I have a confession to make." His eyes gazed into theirs, as he began to explain everything, about Ikuya, and about his recent misconduct.

End of Chapter Six

The End


End file.
